mais uma carta
by krol-yoru
Summary: one short shixshu Shiryu escreve para shunrey, saudades de um, esperança do outro, quem sabe a espera termine e ele volte para ficarem juntos.


Mais uma carta

Hoje era o dia em que a correspondência chegava nessa área remota dos cinco picos antigos, teria que ir caminhando ate a vila para pegar a tão esperada carta e muitas vezes eu era mais pontual que o carteiro, e como sempre Shiryu não se esquecia de mandá-las, algumas vezes vinha uma pra mim e outra para o mestre, ou às vezes só para mim. Sentia-me a mulher mais feliz do mundo sabendo que mesmo distante ele nunca me esqueceu.

Meu coração pulava com aquele envelope em minhas mãos, eu podia sentir o cheiro dele antes mesmo de abrir, se fechasse os olhos ele entraria em casa a qualquer momento, ele estava gravado em mim e em cada canto de Rozan. A saudade era nossa companheira, ele lá e eu aqui, sofremos do mesmo mal que decidimos juntos partilhar. Não sou infeliz por isso, porque sei que um dia as cartas vão parar e ele vai chegar.

_Aonde vão as nuvens  
Que sempre vão embora?  
Pra onde foi o tempo?  
É certo não regressa mais_

Era gostoso abrir a carta e ler varias vezes o que Shiryu me escrevia. Saber que ele sentia tanta saudade quanto eu, parece egoísmo querer que ele sofra por mim, mas se ele não sentisse nada eu seria mais infeliz, me confortava saber que não sofria em vão. Meu dragão derramou todo seu coração nessas linhas, infelizmente nunca vinha a carta definitiva me dizendo que a luta acabou e ele estaria voltando para mim. Sentia tristeza em algumas cartas, em outras o medo de não voltar, mas nunca deixei transparecer os meus medos. Ele não precisava de mais uma angustia, deixava meus pensamentos para mim.

Me considero uma guerreira tão forte quanto ele, mas no plano da emoção, sei que nenhuma outra mulher conseguiria estar ao seu lado sem realmente estar, amar sem realmente poder tocar todos os dias, suportar ter pingos de amor em forma de palavras.

_A vida é insistência  
Caminhos não têm volta  
Os passos seguem ermos  
Perseguindo a incompreensão_

Queria apertar essas folhas de papel e sentir o calor dele, mas se eu fechar os olhos, nesse momento, poderia sentir o leve roçar dos longos cabelos negros na minha face, ou seriam os respingos da cachoeira a minha frente que chora como eu a falta do nosso amado Shiryu, só essas águas sabem o quanto rezo por ele, o quanto choro nas noites de solidão em que o desespero toma conta de mim.

_Que a luz demora e há temporal  
Saudade é uma procura de um elo da memória  
Com tudo que parece se perder na escuridão_

Mas isso passa, preciso ser a mulher de um cavaleiro e não posso me desesperar, apenas orar para que ele volte para casa de vez. Ele era como as nuvens no céu que precisavam levar para outros lugares o seu poder de fazer crescer as novas flores ou de destruir e levar ao chão os fracos, mas como um rio ele retornará para mim que sou seu mar de eterno amor.

_E que traz a paz à dor  
E que traz a paz  
Há dor_

Lembro-me bem do seu toque em meus cabelos, delicadamente desfazia a minha trança e tudo acontecia, eu já não podia saber onde estavam seus dedos a dedilhar por meu corpo, me dizendo palavras que me encabulavam, me mostrava a beleza que via em mim então conseguia um sorriso que o fazia sorri também. Eu pedia me faz feliz me faz esquecer que amanha você não estará aqui.

_Em outra hora distante da ilusão  
Perco o medo de fingir, pois tudo se devora.  
O tempo vai embora e deixa vago o coração_

Ele então seguia seu caminho me deixando lembranças maravilhosas que me acalentariam ate a próxima vez que ele retornasse. Nossa vida sempre foi assim cheias de dúvidas, mas com a certeza do nosso amor, eu só preciso ler que ainda me quer, que seu amor não morreu e então estarei pronta para mais um período sem você. Nosso amor é a única verdade em nossas vidas, é o motivo que faz você lutar para voltar e me faz continuar aqui a esperar.

_Aonde vão as nuvens  
Que sempre vão embora?  
Pra onde foi o tempo?  
É certo não regressa mais_

Cada um carrega sua cruz e tem força para faze-lo, pensamos que não vamos agüentar por muito tempo, mas a fé nos faz seguir em frente. Ter o seu amor torna tudo mais fácil e suportável, acordar todas as manhãs e não te ver por aqui é minha única tristeza.

"_Nessas terras onde nos criamos repousa o meu amor por você, repousa a minha alegria, os nossos momentos... nesse lugar quero deixar a minha vida como uma pintura que representa o que somos. Para Rozam um dia vou voltar e para sempre ficaremos juntos _.

_Com muito amor para a minha Shunrey_ ."

Shiryu

Saudade-Chá Pra Dois


End file.
